Ski day
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori go to the Rukon, for a ski trip. Will love fill the air or will everything go crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Again!** **Hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own anything but the story.**

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's P.O.V**

"TOSHIRO,TOSHIRO!" Momo shouts across the 10th Division. I look at the to see it slam open.

"Toshiro... I have... great news!" She says threw pants.

"What is it?" I say still looking at the paperwork I'm doing.

"Head Captain Yamaoto gave me tickets to a ski resort in the Rukongai!"Momo says excitedly.

"Have fun." I say, not really caring.

"But Shiro-chan, I got **2 Tickets** and you are coming with me." Momo pouts cutely

"Why do I have to go?" I say in a bored voice. "Why not invite Abari, Kira or Matsumoto?"

"Well, Captain Kuchiki won't let Renji go. Rangiku has a lot of saké parties, and Kira can't ski or snowboard"

"When did you learn to ski?" I ask curiously

"When Rangiku dragged me to the world of the living a few days ago." She says with a shrug. "So can you please come! I know you know how to snowboard." I blush slightly at the memory

"How do you know that!?" I ask shocked

"The Rangiku showed me photos. You looked really cool!" I blush. _'Rangiku' _I mutter.

"...Fine, I'll go" I say knowing I can't back out.

"Yay! Meet me at the gate in winter clothes k? JA!" She shouts while waving. I give a small wave back and head to me private headquarters to get ready.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hope you like so far! Please review, I'll try to put chapter 2 up soon. Ja Ne!**

"


	2. Skiing and Snowboarding

**HI here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story**

* * *

**Toshiro P.O.V**

I waited for Momo at the gate, just as she had told me too. I was dressed in a pair of jeans Matsumoto bought me in the world of the living, a Blue turtle neck, a light, black jacket and a teal scarf. I had waited for about 3 minutes, before I got really impatient.

"Where is that girl?" I mumbled as I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently. After a few more minutes, she finally arrived.

"Sorry Shiro-chan! Let's go!" She says. I sigh I can never get mad at that cute little face. Another reason I love her. We headed out.

"Momo, do you even know where the place is?" I asked

"Of course I do! Rangiku took me there once!" Momo says confidently. We walk and walk, taking turns, there and there. Untill we finally arrived. _'I'm so glad we made it.' _I say inwardly sighing. Momo walked in. The woman at the counter greeted us.

"Good Morning, How may I help you?" Momo handed her the tickets.

"Will you both be skiing?"

"No. 1 skier, 1 snowboarder." She nodded and grabbed 2 forms and handed them to us.

"Here are your rental forms. Please fill it up and head down the hall to get your equipment. And your key."

"Key? What for?" I ask.

"You will be staying here for 1 night." I turn my head to Momo, she did not tell me about that. She smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, Shiro-chan. I forgot to tell you." I sigh. What am I going to do, No way will I be able to share a room with her.

We fill out the form,and head down the hall, and hand the man our slips. he look at them and puts a stamp of approval, and grabs our stuff.

"Try these on." He said as he handed us our boots. They fit.

"Hey kid." he shouts. A tick mark appears on my head. "I'm not a kid..." I silently growl, letting the room temperature drop a bit. He hands me a Blue snowboard with white strips.

"Good. Those work." He says to me and hands Momo her skies and poles. We head outside. And put them on.

"What do you want to go on first?" Momo asks me

"Uh... Lets start off with that one." I say pointing at a huge hill. A red sticker.

"Sure!" Momo says happily as we head to the lift. It was a 2 person lift, and it was sort of squished.

"Its cold." Momo says.

"it's not that bad." I say with a shrug. Momo frowns.

"That' because, you have an Ice-type Zanpakto!" Momo exclaims. The lift suddenly stops, causing Momo to get scared and scoot closer to me. I blushed at our close contact. We soon arrived to the top of the hill. I buckled up my snowboard.

"Wanna race?" Momo suggested.

"What for?" I ask.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants." Momo says

"Deal. Prepare to lose." I say with smirk. Challenging her.

"Oh, it's on."

"Ready, Set, GO!" We rushed down. The hill was full of bump and railings, great for tricks. I jumped up and rode down the railing. I smirk, This is going to be fun. Momo goes on a bump and fly up, doing a 360 in the air. We continue to do awesome tricks as we ride down. At one point there is a cliff. I smirk as I head down faster. I jump off, holding my board up and do a flip. Momo comes down and jumps off and does a back flip and a 720. We laugh, having so much fun. We continue you to ride down. Soon we finish riding the hill we ended up laughing and panting.

"That*pant* was so*pant* Much Fun!" Momo shout happily in between pants."

"I won." I say."You have to do whatever I say." I add with a smirk.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" I thought about it for a while.

"Buy me a whole Watermelon." I say happily.

"I should've known you were going to ask that." Momo says with a sigh.

"Want to go on again?" I ask her

"definitely." She says with a smile. The rest the day flew by as,we went on basically on all the hills.

"We have room 524..." Momo says as she looks at our key. We head to the 5 floor.

"524..524...524...524!' Momo says as she found the room. She opened the door. The Room wa gigantic. the ground was carpet, The first room was a living room. The living room had a big bookshelf, a flat screen T.V., and a couch. There was a door near the flat screen T.V.. They opened the door to see the bedroom. It had a large glass chandler, 2 bedside tables and A king sized bed. They'll figure out what to do later. There were 2 door on the right. 1 was a walk in closet, while the other was a bathroom. The floor was made from tiles, it had a large sink, a large circular bathtub, and a shower. They walk out of the bathroom, and looked at the king sized bed.

"What should we do?" Momo asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch, I guess." I suggested

"But, Shiro-chan won't you feel uncomfortable on the couch. It would be much simpler if we just shared the bed."

"It's alright. I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"But..."

"No Buts, Momo. That's final."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter! please review. I don't know what to do next, so if you have any ideas, feel free to share. don't be offended if I chose someone elses idea of something. JA NE!**


	3. Spending the night

**Hi everyone! It's been awhile since i last updated! Gomen! This chapter is full of fluff...I Guess..." Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. *Sigh* Only if I did...**

* * *

**Hitsugaya's P.O.V**

"I'll make us something to eat." She said as she head to the kitchen. "And no you don't have to help me." She said before I could talk back.

"Alright, then..." I went into the living room and sat on the couch. the couch was made of a soft fabric and was bouncy. A child feeling overwhelmed me. I looked at the door to the kitchen where Momo is. Maybe I could do it... I stood up, and jumped on the couch, I began jumping up and down, up and down. I soon began doing tricks, Backflips, somersaults in the air, hand stands, splits. I gave out a smile and a small laugh.

"Omg! Shiro-chan!" I froze and slowly turned around. To my horror, I saw Momo staring at me with a hand covering her mouth to suppress her laughs and giggles.

"It's-It's not what it looks like!" I said lamely with a pale pink tinted my cheeks. Momo burst out laughing and land on the floor while holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. I could tell my face was as red as a tomato. But the sight of Momo laughing her head off, made me begin to laugh slightly. Soon we both went into a full fit of laughter. Then Momo came on the couch with me and began to jump, So I began to jump too.

"So, Shiro-chan you really are a kid at heart."

"Look who's talking."

"Well, I am no longer a kid."

"Says the one who was laughing her head off and began jumping on the couch as well."

"But... fine you win." I smirked

"Oh, I almost forgot! Dinner's ready!" Right on cue, our tummies rumbled.

"Yeah I was starting to get hungry." We went into the kitchen, and ate our food with a light conversation. When we finished, Momo took a hand out to grab my plate, I grabbed her hand to stop her. She look at my confusedly, what I noticed was that light shade of pink on her cheeks. "I'll do the dishes,and no buts."

"Alright then. I'm going to take a shower." Momo said

"Alright." I said. I waited awhile untill I heard the door close. I gave out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I cleaned p the dishes and went to the bedroom. I grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and brung it to the couch in the other room. Putting everything in order for me to have a comfortable sleep. There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is guest service. You need clothes to wear for the night, so we have prepared you some night wear." the maid said emotionless.

'Alright, Thank you." I said and closed the doors.

"Hey Momo!" I said knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Shiro-chan!" She shouted back.

"I got your P.J's!"

"Alright, just leave it on the bed, I'll be out soon!"

"Okay them!" I went in to the bedroom and put the things on the bed and separated mine from hers.

"Shiro-chan" I heard a voice. I sharply turned around. I blushed. There stood Momo. She was smiling her usual gently grin her tiny body was only covered by a thick towel. Droplets of water fell to the ground that came from her soaking hair. "Shiro-chan, are you alright? Your face is red." She took a step closer to touch my forehead. I blushed even more, at how close our bodies were.

"I-I-It's nothing. I'm alright." I say taking a large step away from her.

"You sure?"She said looking at me curiously.

'Yeah. Well I'll leave so you can change." Taking a step to the door and opening and closing it. I gave out a sigh.

"That was so embarrassing!"

_"But you seem to enjoyed it Master."_

_"Shut up, Hyorimaru." I hissed with a blush on my face_

_"Haha! When will you tell that girl your feelings?"_

_"Who said I would. I'm planning on not even telling her, either way she probably doesn't feel the same way."_

_"That is not good for you. How will you know, when you never tried"_

_'Just sh..."_ My conversation was cut short when I heard a door open. Out came Momo, drying her hair with her towel. She was already in her p.j's which were consistent of a baggy T-shirt and peach coloured, knee-length shorts.

'Your turn, Shiro-chan."

"It's not Shiro-chan, it's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Hai,hai." I gave out a sigh. She's never going to listen to me. I grabbed my things from and went to shower. As I took a nice relaxing hot shower. I thought about what Hyorimaru said.

_He's right about how I'll never know unless I tried, but there is no way she would like me back, right? It's best if I don't tell her my feelings, I'm satisfied with the ways we are now. _

I stepped out, and dried myself, and put on my P.J's. _Long blue pants and a white t-shirt? Why do I feel like they know exactly what we wear usually?_

I took a step outside the room, and I didn't see Momo anywhere.

"Where Is she?" I mumbled as I travelled around the room. I soon see her on the couch fast asleep. I give a small smile at the cute girl in front of me. I pick her up bridal style and carry here to the bedroom, she grips on the sleeve of my shirt. I lay her down and bring the covers over to cover her small body. I begin to walk away, when suddenly a hond grabs my wrist. I spin around to se what had grabbed me. Momo hand had grabbed me, her eyes had tears, that had begun to fall and a frown. "Shiro-chan..." She whimpered. I was shocked, she is having a nightmare, and it's about me? I go into the covers and hug her around her thin waist while she wraps her arms around my neck, and cuddles up against me. "Shiro-chan...Thank you..." She says softly. I give her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Momo." I say before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review! Ja!**


	4. Final Ride

**Hi minna! It's been so long! Gomen! Well, this is probably going to be the last chap. of this story! I might write an epilogue but I'm not sure! Well hope you like!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own hitsuhina or any other characters, they belong to tite kubo**

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

I woke up with my sight in a blur. I looked around the strange room._This isn't my headquarters? _I thought. I feel something shift in my arms. I look down to see an adorable sleeping Momo snuggle close to me. Memories of yesterday fill my mind of Momo barging into my office back at in the 10th division - me hoping into bed with the crying, sleep talking, sleeping Momo. I give out a long sigh for no meaning, the sleeping Momo begins to stir and opens 1 tired eye. She gives of long loud yawn.

"Ohayo Shiro-chan..." She says tiredly

"Ohayo bed-wetter Momo. Have a good sleep?" I ask calmly

"Yes. And I thought you said you were going to sleep on the couch? How you get here?" Momo asked me curiously. I could feel a blush tint my cheeks.

"Umm..." I say thinking of a good excuse " I was sleep walking probably?" I say. She playfully glares at me

"I know your lying Shiro-chan." She says "Tell me the truth." I give out a sigh, this girl knows me to well.

"You were crying in your sleep." I say. I could see her eyes widen and had a rosy blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shiro-chan." She says looking don playing with the blanket

" It's alright, we better get ready since it's our last day and its..." I look ate the bedside clock "9 a.m."

"Ok, I'll start cooking breakfast." She says getting up from bed

"No I'll cook."

"No it's alright. I want to give you a surprise breakfast, so go shower and get changed." She commanded sweetly. I could never say no to her cute face.

"Alright then. If you need help just call me." I say getting up and grabbed some new clothes the maid probably left for us.

"Don't go into the kitchen since it's gonna be a surprise!" She shouts already leaving the room. I go to the washroom and take a nice warm shower and continue on my daily new clothes were consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt and navy blue jeans,I wore the same scarf and black jacket.

"OW!" I heard Momo shout loudly. I threw the door open and ran to the kitchen.

"MOMO!" I shout. To see her holding her finger that was bleeding, the knife laying on the ground.

"It's alright Shiro-chan, I'm fine." she says with a reassuring smile. I walk toward her and grab the hand with the bleeding finger, and put the finger in my mouth.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Momo stutters out. I take her finger out of my mouth and look at her face which was the same colour as Renji's hair. I notice what I had just did to Momo, but kept a cool, calm exterior

"Human saliva helps stop the bleeding" **(Something like that. I got the idea from Mermaid Melody.)** I state

"oh...thank you Shiro-chan, but I'm fine." I hand her a band-aid.

"Here." I say She puts it on and then flexes her fingers. "anyway are you done breakfast yet. I'm starving" On cue my stomach rumbles. Momo giggles at me and I blush slightly.

"it's almost done, just sit down and wait." She says and smiles gently. I obligingly follow her orders and sit in the dining room chairs and wait patiently. _"I wonder if Matsumoto did any of the paperwork...Probably not. Thats means I'll have a lot of paperwork when I get back."_ I mentally heave a sigh. MOmo opens the kitchen door and puts a plate down, which is covered by a gray lid.

"breakfast is served." She says, opening the gray lid. I broke into a grin. On the plate was 3 pancakes with chocolate on top and had 3 small sliced watermelon on it.

"Wow Momo! You out did yourself this time!" I say happily. eyes gleaming like a small child, which I am certainly not. Momo Giggled

"Thank you Shiro-chan, you should start to eat." Momo smiled. I soon began to gobble up the delicious meal Momo created and in less than 3 minutes everything on the plate was devoured. I leaned back on my chair.

"Man, I'm stuffed. That was delicious." I said with a satisfied smirk.

"Me too. Anyway let's get ready and get going. It is our last day."

"Yeah, but I think you should get dressed." I state smirking at her. She looked down and noticed she was still in her P.J's.

"Hehe... I guess I forgot." She said with a nervous giggle." Once I'm done, we can go." I give her a nod and she walks back to the bedroom. I stand up and clean the dishes, once I finished I sat on the bouncy couch and proceeded to watch T.V. I continued to flip channel after channel, nothing new. Suddenly I felt a strong spiritual pressure. I snapped my head to the right and ran to the balcony. From below I could see a hollow on the hills attacking the souls.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo shouts, dressed in a peach t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under and black jeans. She runs toward me with Hyorimaru and Tobiume.

"I know let's go!" I say taking my zanpakto and flash steped to the hollow

* * *

As we arrived, we could tell the hollow had already eaten many souls. The hollow turned to stare at us

"why looky here. We have some soulreapers here. Oh, I'm gonna have fun eating you." The horrible hollow said followed by an evil laugh.

Momo and I quickly unsheathed our swords. The hollow laughed and flicked its long tail at us. We jumped to dodge it and landed in a nearby tree. It used its sharp claws to cut down the tree where me and Hinamori was, we jumped down but I was soon hit by the large tail of the Hollow and soon hit the trees

"Shiro-chan!" Momo shouted for me

"You shouldn't turn away from your opponent girl." The hollow said trapping her in his claws

"Let me go!" Momo yelled

"No, I'm going to eat you. I'm sure you would be delicious. Lifting her off the ground ready to eat her.

"MOMO!" I shout as soon as I got up from the trees that were now on the ground.

"RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS..." I shouted

"SNAP..." Momo yelled

"Hyorimaru!" "Tobiume!" We shouted in unison. The Hollow flew, and hit the ground from Tobiume's/ Momo's fire-ball, as Momo escaped from it's grip. Before it could stand back up, I froze it solid. Soon it disenagrated and everything was fine.

"Shiro-chan! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine bed-wetter, and it's Captain Hitsugaya." She pouts at me and sheaths her sword and takes a step backward

"Mou Shi...KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screams and she is about to tumble down down the hill. I grab her hand to try to hold her back but I end up being dragged down along with her. We tumbled down the hill, luckily it was a simple blue hill. When we finally stopped falling, our heads were spinning, I couldn't think straight and my senses were all jumbled up. When everything was no longer blurred, and I felt pretty much better. I felt something on my lips, I opened my close teal eyes to meet with shocked Chocolate brown ones. My arms were around her waist, while hers around my neck. Our lips were slightly touching. I could feel \the blood rise to face, and we soon separated. She sta up and backed away from me at leat 50 cm away from me, her hands on her lips. I sat up.

"..."

"..." Awkward silence...

"Uh..." I started off

"I'm Sorry, Shiro-chan!" She said hiding her face in her hands, to cover her embarrassment. I lightly touch my lips. That was both mine and Momo's first kiss.

"Ne, Momo..." I say unconsciously. She looked up at me. It was time for me to tell her

"I love you." I say calmly. I could see she turned redder that a tomato. I soon began to panic on the inside. What if she didn't like me back? What if I messed everything up? What if she isn't ready? What if she is in a secret relationship with someone else? What if... His thoughts were suddenly stopped when Momo kissed him once again with passion and love. I could only stand there and freeze. The kiss ended quickly and Momo quickly looked down.

"I love you too." SHe said blushing with a shy smile. I smiled happily and relif filled me. She loved me too. I gave her a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you." I say

* * *

**Hi! That's the end of this story, well that is unless I make another chap. or a sequel or something. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought, liked or what I could do better for next time in the reviews. Ja!**


	5. Last day and coming home

**Hi minna! I know I said I that the last chappie was the last one, put I decided that this would be the last one instead. It will kinda be like an epilogue, and It probably isn't very good. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own bleach or Hitsugaya or Hinamori.**

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

We rode down the hill as fast as we could, speeding past other skiers or snowboarders. Yes once again Momo and I were having another race to the finish. as we reached the flat bottom of the hill we slowed down and turned to a stop.

"haha! That was fun Shiro-chan!" Momo said happily.

"Yeah, it was. And It's not Shiro-chan."

"Mou," She pouted adorably "aren't we together now? Can't I call you Shiro-chan anyway?" I blushed at the mention of us being 'together' sure, we are but it gives her no right to use it as an argument.

"Yeah we are together, but still don't call me Shiro-chan. at least Toshiro." I say, hoping she would at least use Toshiro for now

"Nah, Shiro-chan is more cute!" She said. I sigh, that girl will never call me Toshiro.

"Anyway, let's get on to the next lift, don't want to waste anytime." I say, pushing myself to the lineup. Momo follows me and we soon head up on the ski lift.

"Hey, Shiro-chan." She ask

"Hmm." I say nt really paying attention.

"What are we going to tell Rangiku and the others when we get back?"She asked me with a small blush.

"About what?"

"You know what I mean Shiro-chan! What will we tell the others about us?" she said angrily. I chuckled slightly at her.

"Dont worry. we just won't tell them, Matsumoto is going to find out some how." Momo just gave out a sigh to my reply.

"Should I lie to her, or tell her the truth about our relationship?"

"Just tel her the truth." I said

"If you say so. I just don't want Rangiku gossiping about this all the time and how Hisagi will probably make us the front cover of those magazines." She said

"Don't worry about it Momo." I reassured her. we reached the top and got off but as soon as we turned a crowd of people were at the top of the hill. Momo and I looked at each other, gave a nod and headed there to see what all the commotion was about. In the centre of the crowd, was a man in a blue uniform, probably someone who works here.

"Today is the annual race day here, we will be doing a race for both snowboarders and skiers!" The man yelled

"Everyone may enter if they wish. If you do please head over to the booth over there to sign in." He said pointing to a large booth with 4 people standing there in the same uniform as the man waving.

"Want do the race Shiro-chan?" Momo asked from beside me.

"Sure why not." I said as we headed to sign in.

"Names?" The lady said.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." I said

"Momo Hinamori." The woman wrote the name in some large binder and gave us a large white ribbon thing with the numbers 17 and 18 on it. Momo took number 17 while I had number 18. we tied it on to our arms and headed to another man who was explaining the rules.

"The race will take place on this hill." The man said. The hill was steep and narrow, and had many bumps. The hill was a red for pros.

"the hill usually takes 5 minutes to get own, but the record time is 2.37 minutes with out a fall." The man announced to the crowd.

"Please do not ride rough, and be careful of serious injuries. There are short cuts, but are very dangerous and our not recommended to go through."

"Well, have a fun and safe trip. Winner will get a surprise award." The man said finishing his explanation and moved to the side.

"Ready, Set Go!" All the skiers and snowboarders headed down, determined to win. Momo and I set off on out long journey down. As we travelled down, many skiers and snowboarders were already knocked down or injured.

"So many people are already injured." Momo said looking around her.

"I know. We better be care... Momo! WAtch out!" I shouted. She was about to run over a group of already fallen people. She looks in front of her with wide eyes and forces herself to jump up with the weight of her skies. She lands safely and over the group of people.

"That was close!" She says slightly panicked, her breathing off-timing

"Momo! Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, shiro-chan, I'm fine. Don't worry." I gave out a sigh of relief

"Alright. But, this place is a disaster though." I said looking around.

"There were about 25 people to start with, but there is at least 5 left standing now." Momo looked around

"Your right. This hill or race isn't safe." momo said worried

"Yeah let's try to finish this race as soon as possible." I said. With that we sped up faster and headed straight down. we saw a few other racers, as we headed down.

"I feel sorry for these guys." Momo said sadly.

"I don't know what we could do." I said. Momo sighed.

"We can help them when we get back down." I said. That cheered her up a bit. I soon saw a long blue flag, stretched from one pole the other. In bold red letters, it said 'FINISH '. As soon as we both saw that we sped down got closer and closer. And passed the finish line with a flash. The man who was explaining the rule to us before was there.

"You are the winners!" The man said. I had forgotten that was a race.

"But we can only have one winner!" The man announced. He took out the camera that flashed at us and looked at the photo. He had a bewildered expression on his face. If it wasnt for me being so good at hiding my emotions, I would have burst out laughing.

"My, oh my... You guys crossed the finishing line at the same time! And your time is... 1.53 minutes! A new record!" The man shouted in shock. I smirked while Momo smiled happily.

"Here is your award." He handed us both tickets to an amusement park not so far from here. Momo was very happy with what she got. We headed inside, and waited for the other racers to come down.

"So Shiro-chan, you want to go to the amusement park together?" Momo asked shyly.

"Of course. No way I'm letting you go alone." I said, like I was stating fact. I could see Momo smile happily. I let out a smile of my own. I t was all peaceful, until it was interrupted by a ring tone. I snapped out my black iPhone 4 from my jean pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I said

"Captain!" I groaned. Momo looked at me and mouthed 'Who is it?' And I mouthed back a 'Matsumoto'. She gave me a nod and looked back outside

"What is it Matsumoto?"

"Where are you? You should be back by now!" I looked at the clock to see that it's already 4 p.m.

"We're coming back soon so don't worry."

"Anyway, how was your trip with Momo-chan?" SHe asked slyly.

"It was fine." I said

"Mou, your no fun Captain. Can I speak with Momo?" She asked

"Fine." Is all I said and handed the phone to Momo. SHe looked at me curiously.

"Matsumoto wants to talk to you." I said. SHe grabbed the phone

"Hello? Hi Rangiku! Yeah, it was fun! How is it back there? Hahaha! Oh Rangiku! Hmmm... Yeah, we'll be back soon. Don't worry. Yeah. I'll tell you everything when I come back. Promise. Ok. Bye!" She hanged up on the phone and handed it back to me. I took my phone and shoved it back into my pockets.

"What she say?" I asked

"Oh, just how was the trip, if she had done the paperwork and said no, and wanted us back soon so she could hear about everything." I growled slightly when I heard about her not doing the paperwork. Teh pile would at least be 3 times higher since I last saw it!

"Anyway, we should get going. Before she starts nagging about how slow we are."

"Alright then." Momo agreed and we left the ski resort.

_Time skip_

we headed to the 10th division. As soon as we opened the door, Matsumoto yelled

"Captain! Momo! Welcome back!"

"Hi Rangiku!" Momo said to the large busty girl.

"Momo we have so much to catch up on your trip!" She grabbed Momo's hand and dragged her to the 5th division. I headed to my desk and began doing the paperwork.

**Momo's POV**

Rangiku dragged me all the way to the 5th division headquarters.

"Okay, Momo how was your trip?" SHe said once she stopped dragging me and sat down on the couch.

"First things first, would you like some tea?" I asked her

"why actually yes. Thanks Momo!" Rangiku said. I headed into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on. I headed back into the living room and sat on the couch in front of Rangiku.

"So how was it?"

"It was really fun! Shiro-chan and I raced lots of time!"

"Is that it?" Rangiku asked

"Oh, we did a race with a bunch of other skiers and snowboarders, that was rough.

"No, I mean anything romantic happen between you two?" I blushed, but nodded slowly

"Oh my gosh! What happened? YOu got together right?"

"Um, well there was a hollow earlier this morning. Toshiro got injured and I almost got eaten, but we defeated it. But I started walking backwards and fell down the hill, Toshiro tried to catch me but ended up rolling down with me. So after we stopped rolling down, we were kissing, then Toshiro confessed to me, and I confessed to him too. And now we are together." I said

"Aww... how sweet!" she said

"Anyway, that was all I came here for, so bye!" SHe said getting up and leaving. I sighed and brewed myself some forgotten jade tea.

"MATSUMOTO!" I heard shiro-chan shout. I giggled

"I guess Rangiku decided to tease him about what happened." I said saying my thoughts out loud.

"Momo!" Toshiro said coming in.

"Yeah shiro-chan." I said calmly drinking my tea.

"why did you tell her!" He yelled angrily, but it didn't affect me.

"You told me to tell me the truth if I she asked and to not worry about it." I replied and brewed him some tea and handed it to him

"Thank you." He said calming down remembering what he said

"Your welcome." He gave me a small kiss, and backed up. I stared at him in shock. He chuckled.

"Thank you again."

**~owari~**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I plan on doing a sequel story of them at the amusement park. It may appear in my 'Hitsuhina one-shots and drabbles' if it comes out as a one-shot. Well hope you liked. Please review! Ja!**


End file.
